Always
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: Despite everything, she would always love him. [Henry x Olivia]


**Pairings: **Henry x Olivia

**Timeline: **Post endgame

**Warnings: **Some angsty fluff with blood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening _or _the cover photo

**Authors Note: **It physically pains me not to put these two together (that one time I married Chrom to Olivia for OP Morgan with Rightful King) and well… I just want to write endless stories about them. So enjoy!

* * *

Growing up in Ferox gave Olivia the advantage over the cold climates. She hadn't anticipated marrying a Plegian so the hot, desert sun was never a factor in her life. Until she moved to Plegia with her beloved husband after the war. She adjusted, like most people, however many of the native Plegian's were often callous and viewed her as nothing more than an alien.

But Olivia wouldn't trade her life with Henry for anything in this world. Despite what her Ylissian and Feroxi friends said, Henry was more than loving and he gave Olivia everything she could possibly ask for. Henry was not at all like murderous and insane most thought him as. He was the kindest man Olivia's ever met (well, perhaps excluding Chrom and Basilio…) and he would offer to fetch the sun or the stars just to see her smile.

She loved him. She loved him so much that her heart still quickened when he kissed her and it felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

Her fingers splayed over the tiny bump to her stomach. When she told him she was pregnant, Henry was practically over the moon and wouldn't let her leave the house for a week. He, despite all his talk of blood and guts, refused to let anything happen to her or their baby.

_Their_ baby; little Inigo… Olivia sank into a chair, sighing adoringly at the prospect of holding their baby in her arms. A pang went through as she recalled the words grown Inigo said to her before he left with his wife. _"I'll never forget what you and father did for me, mother. Thank you." _

"Olivia!" Henry called cheerfully from the other room. Olivia jumped off the chair in the kitchen and her sudden stop nearly knocked her off her feet.

He was _soaked _in blood. It was woven in his hair, dripping down his handsome face and splattered against his robes. Olivia gasped, the overwhelming scent of blood made her slightly nauseous, and hurried over to him. Of _course _he was smiling.

"Are you okay?!" she demanded, grasping his chin to inspect his face for any sign of a wound. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not when there was no wound to speak of.

"Of course," Henry reassured her, reaching up to take her now blood soaked hand in his. "It's not mine." His grin grew. "_Which _reminds me of a joke –"

Olivia shot him an irritated look and sighed. She squeezed his hand and led him back through the front door to go around their house rather than bloody it up further to get to the well. Instead of disdainful glares from her neighbours, she was met with hesitation?

Out back, Olivia plopped him down next to their well on the little stool, lifting the cover off the water bucket to access the hidden supply of cloths. This has happened more than often than Olivia would have liked.

"Oh Henry," she sighed, lowering the bucket into the water, "what did you do?"

Olivia was genuinely shocked to see the grin slip off his face, replaced with a darker, more menacing glare. She's only ever seen it during the war. She dunked a cloth into the water after lifting it back up, wringing it out before she gently wiped blood away from around his eyes.

"Are you happy here? With me?" Henry asked suddenly and more serious than he's been in their entire relationship.

"Of course I'm happy with you, Henry. I love you more than anything… where is this coming from?" Olivia un-clipped his cloak and let it fall behind him. She wriggled his bloodied shirt, un-tucking it from his trousers and peeled it over his head. Some patches of blood had soaked through to his pale skin.

His warm, bloodied hands gripped her hips, drawing her closer. "They said you weren't – that you were here against your will. That you want to be anywhere else… I killed them, Olivia." If she hadn't known him for so long, she would have honestly been terrified to be in his arms while he said those words so casually. His red eyes flashed.

Henry kissed her deeply. His arms went around her fully, swallowing her slight body against his as they fell backwards off the stool. He rolled Olivia onto her back, crushing his chest to hers as his fingers moved upwards to find her hair. Olivia's head spun, drinking in his passionate kiss.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered, breaking the kiss so their lips were mere centimeters apart. "I won't let you leave."

Her hands cupped his face, "I'm not going anywhere, Henry." She kissed him softly. Maybe she should have been scared of kissing him, he was covered in other people's blood for Naga's sake, but it was just who Henry was. She wasn't going to change him and he wasn't going to change her. "Let's get washed off – dinners ready."

"Nya ha!" he laughed, finally relaxing back into his real smile.

* * *

Olivia slipped the pastel violet cotton dress over her head, plucking the pins from her hair. The pale pink waves fell passed her shoulders and sections of her hair were especially curly. She joined Henry in their bed, snuggling against his chest under the covers. They wrapped their arms around each other; he buried his face in her hair.

"Henry… about what happened today… you don't have to do that again, okay?" She muttered against his collar.

His arms tightened. "It was only a few people, it's not any different than the war," he said.

"It's not war time," Olivia scolded.

Henry laughed, "_Anytime _can be war time, Livia." Olivia's smile was inevitable. He rarely called her 'Livia' and every time he did, it never ceased to make her blush.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate the thought," she agreed with him, finally. A part of her had a difficult time condoning the murders but she signed up for this when she agreed to marry him. She knew what he was like before the vows and it really wouldn't be fair of her to disagree now.

Henry kissed the top of her head. "Let's get a puppy."

Olivia pulled back slightly, a giggle to her voice, "We had one, remember? Before Chrom found out and had us give it away."

He kissed her nose. "Pah so then let's just get a _different _doggie! Think of Inigo!"

"Oh all right," she caved. It wasn't necessarily the thought of Inigo that convinced Olivia to agree with him, instead, she just _missed _having a furry canine around. She nestled back in his arms, pressing her lips against his neck. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you _most,_" he proclaimed, "and _nothing _– not even ripping thumbs off – will change that."

She laughed, dozing off in his welcoming embrace, wishing that every day to come will end as perfectly as this one. A tidal wave of love for Henry washed over her and she would rather die than to have this feeling disappear.

And when the day came that their son was born, she _knew _his life would be perfect and showered in love. After all, how could it not be when neither Henry nor Olivia would _ever_ let the other go?

* * *

**Admittedly, **the end kinda lost direction and dropped off, _however_, I liked it regardless and three cheers for Henry x Olivia, the ultimate OTP. Thanks for reading and if you liked it, drop a review or a favourite!

~Emerald~


End file.
